1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters, and more particularly to converters that maintain high input power quality and perform multi-functions such as, starting AC generators as a motor to start the main or auxiliary engines, charging batteries, and providing regulated DC outputs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of power converter designs that offer starting functions, battery charging or regulated outputs. These conventional power converters have been found to pollute the input source and degrade input power quality. A typical aircraft is required to utilize three separate converters, one for starting the AC generator as a motor, one for battery charging, and another converter to provide a regulated DC output. The use of three converters increases weight and decreases reliability. It is an object of the present invention to combine all three functions while providing improved input power quality, therefore, taking advantage of the common components of the individual converters.